The New Girl
by sparklepop777
Summary: It's Summer Sibling Week at SGH! Each resident's group of interns is assigned a group of very ambitious high school students to shadow them around! The interns get stuck with three...one of whom drops an explosive bombshell. COMPLETE!
1. Brand New Day

There's a new girl at Seattle Grace...and she's turning the hospital upside down!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from _Grey's Anatomy_ or Starbucks or anything basically. I do own Brianna.

A/N:This is going to be a happier, lighter, cuter, funnier fic. I hope you like it!  
It's going to be hard to find a setting for this, taking into account all that's happened in S1 and S2, so I think I'll just let it write itself. It is fanfic, and strange things can happen...anyway, enjoy!

I originally posted this on TI, but I'm going to post it here. I'm not all the way done yet, but I'll start posting it anyway. Comments are love! And I give out cookies!

* * *

The New Girl: Chapter 1: Brand New Day

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Brianna Davis opened one eye sleepily and looked at her alarm clock. 5:00 a.m.

"I must be crazy," she muttered as she rolled out of bed.

It was partially true. It was summer vacation. When she could be out at the mall, movies, or Starbucks like anyone else, she was going to a hospital. Voluntarily. To work. It's not like it was her fault that she wanted to get a jumpstart on the job she'd be doing for um...yeah, the rest of her life! Besides, this thing wasn't permanent. She could stop whenever she wanted to. If she wanted to. She had a feeling that she might not want to. Besides, she could make the best of this situation. Even hospitals weren't boring. If this one was, she'd make it exciting.

A small grin crossed her lips. She looked in the mirror. Last night, she'd tried on outfits for about an hour. But to make a good impression, and to feel your best, you have to look your best.

Dark jeans. A must. Casual, proper, but cool. Her top was a black and grey striped rounded shirt. For shoes, she went with silver ballet flats. Probably a dumb choice, because something with a heel would have been helpful, height-wise (she was barely 5'2), but the outfit just looked so...good. She combed through her straight, red hair, then put some serum on it with her silver-polished fingers.

_Today is a brand new day,_ she thought. _Let's rock._

Christina arrived at Meredith's house scowling.

"Meredith, Izzie, and George! Get your sorry white butts down here right now! I'm am so not waiting for you if you are late!"

The three hurried down the steps, pieces of toast in their mouths, stuffing keys into their pockets. Christina had lost a bet with Meredith, and now she had to ride to work with them everyday for a week. It was killing Christina that she couldn't be at the hospital, claiming the best cases. She was a total grouch, and it was hilarious.

Half an hour later, they were changing in the locker room. Christina had to ride in George's car, and he and Izzie had spent most of the trip screaming at each other across three lanes of public highway.

Meredith was laughing for the first time in weeks, and even Christina was cracking up as they walked up to Seattle Grace.

"The sarcastic pessimist is laughing!" howled George as they opened the door.

"That's redundant, smart one," remarked Christina, walking quickly to the elevator. "I'm laughing because I got pictures on my phone of you guys."

She was still laughing when the elevator doors closed, leaving George and Izzie to stare, and Meredith laughing her head off.

"Morning, Dr. Bailey," said the interns as they walked up to her.

She looked at them in reply.

"Today marks the beginning of Summer Sibling Week," Bailey said. "High school students and a few middle school students come to the hospital to observe and help out a little. This is both good and bad. Good because since there are more people around here to do stuff like make copies and get coffee, you have more time for surgeries. Bad because each of you are going to have to take turns babysitting the kid. And...(everyone's head snapped up) before you write this off as a joke or a waste of time, I'd just like to remind you that if the kid likes you, they tell the attending, which reflects back to you and me. So, BE NICE. Understand?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey."

* * *

So I had a lot of exposition to cover in that chapter, but the next one will be better, I promise! 


	2. Meet the Nazi

!Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Just Brianna. And Ivy and Scott.

A/N: I'm going to try to keep the updates coming. This is just boring introductory stuff. I'm glad you guys are reading it though!

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em. Just Brianna. And Ivy and Scott. 

A/N: I'm going to try to keep the updates coming. This is just boring introductory stuff. I'm glad you guys are reading it though! I am so thankful for your reviews! I was so happy when I checked my email and I had 20 new messages! You guys are awesome. I tried to reply to every one. Let me know if I didn't reply to yours. Now, without further ado...

* * *

The New Girl: Chapter 2: Meet the Nazi

"Have a great day! I love you!" Brianna's mom said.

"Love ya too. Bye!" Brianna slammed the car door shut, and her mom sped off.

Looking at the hospital, Brianna noticed the rising sun reflected on the shining building. It looked promising. Just like she felt.

Brianna walked inside, and up to the front desk. "I'm here for Summer Sibling Week." She made sure not to phrase it as a question. She wanted to appear confident.

"Right," the bored nurse said, smacking her gum. "Right over there." She pointed to some steps.

"Thanks," said Brianna, and ran off.

At the top of the steps, there was a group of about 30 kids like her, some older, some the same age, and all different looking. Speaking of which...

"Excuse me!" a tall girl snapped, and stood in front of her.

"Excuse you," muttered Brianna. "That didn't sound very convincing."

She whipped around. "Listen, little girl, some of us here are trying to get good college applications. Unlike you, who's here to play with the phone, I actually want to intern here. It is the best program in practically the country!"

Brianna rolled her eyes and adjusted her silver purse, which had fallen off her shoulder. On second thought, she opened it and pulled out a tube of lip gloss. This was boring. Not to mention annoying, she thought, staring at Miss Tall Girl.

A few minutes later, a black older-looking person walked toward them. Brianna was pushed and shoved some more into the back of the crowd, which was great because now she couldn't see. She started jumping up and down, trying to catch a glimpse of what was coming next.

"Good morning, volunteers. I'm Dr. Richard Webber and the Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace. Welcome to Summer Sibling Week, a week that we hope will open up your eyes a little bit to the hospital world, and maybe let you get a feel for this if you want to do it when you're older. And if after this week, you feel like staying with us some more, that's perfectly fine. We'll find something for you to do."

More pushing. Did these people honestly think THAT was going to get them anywhere?

"Today, we are going to assign to an attending. That attending's interns will show you around the hospital. Yes, (there was a sudden wave of raised hands) you get to meet the attending. (a murmur arose from the crowd."

Brianna should have been listening. She'd really been trying to. But she was interrupted by 4 people playing by the elevator. They were cracking up. Hm, so this hospital does have a life, she thought. Cool.

Mentally she kicked herself for letting her nosy side get in the way. But she had a way with people.

"Davis, Brianna?"

Crap. "Yes?" she answered. It was a safe answer. She couldn't tell whether he was calling her or reading her name off a list.

It was the list. "You're with Dr. Bailey. She's over there." He pointed in the direction of the laughing people. It was her lucky day. She could feel it.

Sniggers were heard. "You got the Nazi," Miss Tall Girl singsonged.

The Nazi? What? Brianna's mind was racing. Great.

"I hear she eats nails for breakfast...and washed them down with rattlesnake venom," smirked an older guy with awesome blond-streaked hair.

"Have fun," smiled Miss Tall Girl.

"Pat, Ivy and Simper, Scott...Dr. Bailey as well." Blond Streak and Miss Tall Girl looked horrified.

Brianna repressed a strong urge to laugh. "We will," she said, and began to walk down the hallway.

"Oh, great. The little brats are here," Alex remarked sarcastically.

Three kids stood in front of them: a tall boy who looked like he could be 16, a tall girl who looked like she could be 17, and a young girl who looked about 14.

"Hi," the tall girl said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face, "I'm Ivy Pat. I'm your Summer Sibling? Could you tell me where to find Dr. Bailey?"

Christina put an equally sweet smile on her face. "She's like, over there?" she mocked. The interns laughed.

Ivy shot them a dirty look and headed over to the Nazi. The boy followed with a quick "Scott Simper." The younger girl stopped.

"I'm Brianna Davis. Are you Dr. Bailey's interns?"

They nodded. "I'm Izzie Stevens," said a tall blonde girl, smiling.

"I'm George O'Malley," said a shorter guy. He looked nice.

"Alex Karev," said a guy who looked totally full of himself.

"Christina Yang," said an Asian girl with curly black hair. She looked bored.

"Meredith Grey. Nice to meet you, Brianna," said a taller girl with wavy light brown hair.

Brianna did a double take. "Are you..."

Meredith looked slightly pained. "Yes, I'm Ellis's daughter."

"Wow," she said, shaking Meredith's hand and everyone else's hands.

"Do your friends know that they're venturing into dangerous territory?" asked Meredith.

"Nazi's on a warpath," said Izzie. "She hates suck-ups."

"Stay here," said Christina. "This is going to get interesting."

Ivy walked up to the Nazi, who was writing charts by the main desk.

"Hi! I'm Ivy Pat. You must be Dr. Bailey." She paused for a fraction of a second, and continued.

"I'm one of your Summer Siblings. It's going to be great working with you." She smiled sweetly and stuck out her hand.

Bailey slowly turned her head. "Get out of my face," was all she said.

Ivy came back over to the interns.

cough "Burn!" coughed Alex. He quickly stopped as Bailey walked up.

"Is Scott Simper here?"

"Yes," Scott answered nervously. Bailey stared for a minute, sizing him up.

"You'll tour with Dr. O'Malley and Dr. Stevens," George and Izzie stepped forward happily, and Scott looked a little more at ease.

"Ivy Pat...oh yes, that Ivy." Ivy looked like she wanted to disappear. Everyone else could barely supress their laughter. "Dr. Karev and Dr. Yang," she said, pointedly glancing at Alex and Christina, who smiled evilly.

"And...Brianna Davis. That would be you?" she asked.

"Yes," said Brianna.

"You'll go with Dr. Grey. Tours should take about an hour. Meet back here at 9:00." She walked off, as did everyone else.

"Did she just say Grey?" Ivy asked.

* * *

Yeah, more exposition. It's off to a slow start, don't you think? It'll get better, I promise! Reviews are love! 


	3. Confessions, Lookalikes, and Poison Ivy

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed. Still don't own 'em.

A/N: I feel like this chapter was a little scatter-brained. You tell me.

* * *

Chapter 3: Confessions, Look-Alikes, and Poison Ivy 

"And these are the on-call rooms," said Meredith, pointing to a set of rooms with bunk-beds in them. "But we never get these. The attendings do. The residents have dibs on the stretchers in the hallway."

"Where do you guys sleep?" asked Brianna.

Meredith laughed. "We have a hang-out spot in an old wing. But we never get to sleep. They make us run around too much. Besides, if you sleep, you can't hear your beeper. If you can't hear that, you're dead."

"Can I see your hang-out spot?"

"Sure. It's this–oh! I'm so sorry!" She'd bumped into someone. Judging by the color of his scrubs, he was an attending. A cute attending, Brianna thought, as she helped them pick up their stuff.

"Sorry Me–Dr. Grey," the attending covered smoothly. He'd caught sight of Brianna. "And who might this be?"

"Dr. Shepherd, this is Brianna Davis, my Summer Sibling. Brianna, this is Dr. Derek Shepherd. He's a neurosurgeon, and an attending. And my boss." Brianna noticed how her face lit up when she saw him. But there was something else in her face. Sadness? _Stop overanalyzing,_ Brianna scolded herself.

"Nice to meet you, Brianna," he said, shaking her hand.

Brianna forced herself to look him in the eye. "You too, Dr. Shepherd."

"You have a very striking look," he commented, staring at her. Brianna suddenly felt very light-headed. "That hair. You look just like someone I know, don't you agree Dr. Grey?"

Meredith looked at her. Her eyes widened. "Yes, she does," she said in wonder.

"Who do I..."

"Derek! Oh, hi Dr. Grey," a red-headed woman came rushing up, folder in hand.

"Brianna, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery-Shepherd." She paused and swallowed. "Dr. Shepherd's wife. She's a neonatal surgeon. The best."

Brianna stared. This woman could be her in like, 15 years. Their hair and eyes were freakishly alike.

"Nice to meet you," she said, shaking her hand, dazed.

"Call me Addison," the woman said with a smile. "It's much easier than my other name."

"And call me Derek," Dr. Shepherd said. "She's a spitting image of you, Addi."

"She is, isn't she?" Addison said. "What did you say her name was?"

"I didn't, I'm sorry," said Meredith. "Brianna Davis. She's my Summer Sibling."

"What grade are you in?" asked Addison.

"I'm going to be a freshman next year," she smiled.

"Wow, and you're here?" asked Addison. "That's pretty cool." She turned to Derek. "Dr. Bailey's looking for you."

"Right," Derek said. "Well, nice meeting you, Brianna. Addison? And I'm very sorry Dr. Grey." He left.

"Dr. Grey, I'd like to talk to you later when you have time. I think I have a case that you can scrub in on. I'll page you." She left.

"Come on, it's this way..." said Meredith, leading Brianna to a set of doors. "So, I see you've met Dr. McDreamy."

"Who?" asked Brianna, blushing.

"Derek. We call him McDreamy around here," explained Meredith, as she opened up another set of doors.

"He's married," Brianna said.

"Yes," answered Meredith shortly.

"So why were you two looking at each other like that?" she asked as innocently as she could.

"Here we are," Meredith said, opening a door, revealing a long cluttered hallway with some wheelchairs, stretchers, old metal shelves, and a window seat. "The snack machine's over there. Sometimes it's better than the cafeteria. Fast. And Derek and I are none of your business," she said.

"So you call him Derek," Brianna said.

Meredith sighed loudly. "If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"We were together for a while, yes. He's married, yes. Am I over him yet? No."

"Well that's good. He's not over you either. How long's he been married?"

"11 years." Meredith suddenly felt very light. And stupid. _Why was she telling her this?_

Brianna's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It's not exactly a secret. Everyone here knows. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone. That I told you, I mean."

"I won't."

"Good."

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"I guess."

"Was it her fault? That he left?"

_What was this girl, a freaking psychic?_ "Yes. Kind of. He was distant. She was looking for comfort." Meredith didn't need to say any more. Brianna got it.

Meredith looked at her watch. "8:55. We should get you back to the Nazi."

"You call her that too?"

"Everyone does," replied Meredith as they started walking back. Scott, Izzie, and George were sitting in the hallway already, next to a Coke machine. They appeared to be pointing at something and laughing.

"What's up?" asked Meredith as she came up next to them.

Izzie and Scott were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe, let alone speak.

"Ivy," George managed to gasp out.

Meredith and Brianna looked at the end of the hallway.

"Oh my..." Meredith giggled. Brianna started laughing hysterically.

"Yes, she said Grey, as in Dr. Ellis Grey," Christina explained in a bored voice.

"And yes, she talks to her mother, and she takes after her a little bit too," said Alex.

Ivy looked like she was about to pop.

Alex looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Too bad you didn't get put with her. The Nazi put you with us, and we're really sorry about that. See, the Nazi hates both of our guts. Sorry you got on her bad side."

"With her, first impressions last forever," Christina chimed in.

Ivy looked positively deflated, and she remained that way for the rest of the tour. That didn't stop her conniving little eyes from taking in every possible detail, though. They were almost done when they ran into a familiar face.

"Good morning, Dr. Yang. Dr. Karev."

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd," they chorused.

Christina and Alex could see that Ivy had noticed that he was an attending. They looked at each other and made small nods.

"This is our Summer Sibling, Ivy Pat," Christina said with a smirk. "Dr. Bailey assigned her to Alex and I."

"Ivy, this is Dr. Derek Shepherd, an _extremely_ (he drew out the word) well-renowned neurosurgeon, and an attending."

"Nice to meet you, Ivy," said Dr. Shepherd. He stuck out his hand.

Ivy stared at it for a minute, then stuck out her hand.

"NicetomeetyoutooDr.DerekShepherdIjustwantedtotell youwhat  
apleasurethisisformetofinallymeetyouImeannotyoubut someonelike  
youI'msorrydidthatsoundweirdImeantthatI'mhappytose eyoumeetyouImean." she rambled. Alex and Christina could barely contain their laughter.

Derek looked slightly confused. "Yes," he said, carefully prying her fingers off his hand. "I think I've already met one of your friends, Brianna Davis? Nice girl. Looks like someone I know."

Ivy just stared.

"Right," Derek said. "Um, I'll probably be seeing you around then. Nice to meet you." He walked away quickly.

Christina was trying so hard not to laugh, her face was red. Alex was standing with his head against the wall, cracking up.

"Way to go!" he laughed. "For an overachiever, you sure are dumb!"

"Could this day get any worse?" muttered Ivy.

"Dude, could that have been any more humiliating, dude?" Scott asked, still watching the exchange.  
"You'd think for a stuck-up snob they'd teach her some conversational skills," commented Izzie.

"Sh! They're coming! Pretend we didn't see anything!" hissed George. "And," he said in a loud voice as they walked up, "that is why I'll never look up at the sky with my mouth open again."

"Hi, Christina, Alex, Ivy. Did you have a good time?"

"We did." Christina nodded.

"The greatest." grinned Alex.

"Yeah, whatever. When do we start real work around here?" snapped Ivy, attitude back on.

Brianna couldn't resist. The opportunity was too good. "I don't know, but I think you need people skills for that."

That did it. Everyone was laughing again. Until...

"Oh good, you're back," said Bailey, in a tone that said that she was NOT glad to have them back and would much rather have them jump off a cliff somewhere. "We will now begin the second part of the first day," Bailey said, sounding like she'd memorized the words from a script. "I will assign you to small but helpful tasks around the hospital that I think you are capable of doing. Yes, Yang, this means that you can go on and do your surgeries."

The interns suddenly looked significantly happier.

"Today is the third Monday of the month, which means that it's pizza day. Scott, go take everyone's orders and money. Don't let them tell you they'll pay you later, because most of them won't. The few that will will likely be in surgery when the pizzas get here. Scott." She threw a notebook at him. "Go." He ran off.

"Ivy." Bailey got a little smirk on her face. "After a conversation with Dr. Shepherd, I think it wise that you should be in the copy room today. Copy. Fax. Print. Be fast. Go."

"But don't I..."

Bailey got a look of mock shock on her face. "Did anyone ask you? Welcome to the hospital. You gotta go things you don't want to do sometimes." Ivy turned and left.

Bailey looked at Brianna. "Dr. Shepherd, Montgomery-Shepherd, and Burke are booked for surgery today, so you get to be their personal slave. Do what they ask, got it?"

Brianna nodded.

"Grey, go introduce her to Dr. Burke. Yang, weekend labs. Everyone else, pit. We're booked today, so you handle everything else. Go."

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd was going to page me about something?" Meredith asked/said.

"Oh, right. Just do whatever she tells you," said Bailey.

"Dr. Burke, this is my Summer Sibling, Brianna Davis. Brianna, this is Dr. Burke."

"Oh, my personal slave today," Dr. Burke said, shaking her hand. "You know, you look just like another surgeon here..."

"I've heard," replied Brianna. "I've met her too. We do look alike."

"Understatement of the year," laughed Meredith.

"How would you feel about getting your first job?" asked Burke.

"Good."

"Good. Get me some coffee. 1 packet of Equal, and just enough skim-milk to change its color."

_Ah. So this guy was a health nut._ "Yes, Dr. Burke."

Meredith could see that everything was okay. With a quick goodbye, she turned to go.

"Could you show me where the coffee is?"

_Right. _"Sure," she said.

The minute they were outside, Brianna turned to her. "He's really full of himself. Or he used to be. I think he's getting better now. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I'm just a good people observer."

Meredith brought her over to the coffee. Here it is. She pointed to one pot. "That's decaf. Never use decaf unless you're playing an April Fools' joke. Never play an April Fools' Joke unless it's your last day, because it will be your last day."

"Okay."

Meredith paused. She didn't know why she was helping this girl. "Dr. Shepherd likes his coffee with a shot of espresso. Dr. Bailey likes Mocha Lattes. Or black. You have to ask her. Dr. Webber likes his traditional. One creamer, one sugar."

"What about Addison?"

Meredith decided to try something. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Starbucks. Doesn't matter what, as long as it's from there."

"That's what Addison does."

"That's kind of weird."

"_You _think it's weird?"


	4. Sudden Realization

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Just a crazed idea.

A/N: Yay new update! And I'm writing another chapter so...yeah!

* * *

Chapter 4: Sudden Realization

"We will now begin the second part of the first day," Bailey said, sounding like she'd memorized the words from a script. "I will assign you to small but helpful tasks around the hospital that I think you are capable of doing. Yes, Yang, this means that you can go on and do your surgeries."

The interns suddenly looked significantly happier.

"Today is the third Monday of the month, which means that it's pizza day. Scott, go take everyone's orders and money. Don't let them tell you they'll pay you later, because most of them won't. The few that will will likely be in surgery when the pizzas get here. Scott." She threw a notebook at him. "Go." He ran off.

"Ivy." Bailey got a little smirk on her face. "After a conversation with Dr. Shepherd, I think it wise that you should be in the copy room today. Copy. Fax. Print. Be fast. Go."

"But don't I..."

Bailey got a look of mock shock on her face. "Did anyone ask you? Welcome to the hospital. You gotta go things you don't want to do sometimes." Ivy turned and left.

Bailey looked at Brianna. "Dr. Shepherd, Montgomery-Shepherd, and Burke are booked for surgery today, so you get to be their personal slave. Do what they ask, got it?"

Brianna nodded.

"Grey, go introduce her to Dr. Burke. Yang, weekend labs. Everyone else, pit. We're booked today, so you handle everything else. Go."

"Dr. Bailey, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd was going to page me about something?" Meredith asked/said.

"Oh, right. Just do whatever she tells you," said Bailey.

"Dr. Burke, this is my Summer Sibling, Brianna Davis. Brianna, this is Dr. Burke."

"Oh, my personal slave today," Dr. Burke said, shaking her hand. "You know, you look just like another surgeon here..."

"I've heard," replied Brianna. "I've met her too. We do look alike."

"Understatement of the year," laughed Meredith.

"How would you feel about getting your first job?" asked Burke.

"Good."

"Good. Get me some coffee. 1 packet of Equal, and just enough skim-milk to change its color."

_Ah. So this guy was a health nut._ "Yes, Dr. Burke."

Meredith could see that everything was okay. With a quick goodbye, she turned to go.

"Could you show me where the coffee is?"

_Right. _"Sure," she said.

The minute they were outside, Brianna turned to her. "He's really full of himself. Or he used to be. I think he's getting better now. Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know that?"

"I'm just a good people observer."

Meredith brought her over to the coffee. Here it is. She pointed to one pot. "That's decaf. Never use decaf unless you're playing an April Fools' joke. Never play an April Fools' Joke unless it's your last day, because it will be your last day."

"Okay."

Meredith paused. She didn't know why she was helping this girl. "Dr. Shepherd likes his coffee with a shot of espresso. Dr. Bailey likes Mocha Lattes. Or black. You have to ask her. Dr. Webber likes his traditional. One creamer, one sugar."

"What about Addison?"

Meredith decided to try something. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Starbucks. Doesn't matter what, as long as it's from there."

"That's what Addison does."

Silence. "This is too weird."

"You're telling me. Anyway, you should get back."

"Yeah. See you later."

They parted. Meredith looked at Brianna. _Could she...? Nah...she couldn't...could she?  
_  
Meredith was supposed to go find Addison, but she went to go find her friends instead. Who was to say that Addison couldn't be down in the pit? She could have left her purse there or something.

"It's freaky! She's like, Satan's reincarnation or something!" said Izzie.

"Acts a little like her too," commented Alex.

"Satan's spawn. Oh wait, that's you, Alex, isn't it?" said Christina.

"You think they're related?" asked George.

Everyone looked at him. "What?" he said.

Christina shook her head. "Maybe she's here for a reason."

"And maybe she's an alien. Woooooo..." Alex waved his arms around his head.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Evil Spawn."

"Heartless Witch."

"You know what you sound like?" asked George. "A married couple."

That shut them up.

"Thank you, George," said Meredith. "I'm with Satan today. Maybe I can figure something out."

"Wow. We're that bored that now we have to start speculating if Satan and a complete stanger are related?"

Izzie shot Christina a look. "What else is there to do?"

"Mystery at Seattle Grace," George said thoughtfully. Everyone laughed.

Hm...what'll happen next? You tell me! If you were in Brianna's situation (at Seattle Grace with the power to do almost anything), what would you do? Keep it reasonable...I'll update soon after I get your reviews! Thanks


	5. Coincidence, Not

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but I don't think I'd do as good of a job.

A/N: Please read and review. Pleeeeeaasssseeee. And thanks to the person (I deleted your email so I don't know who you and and I'm really sorry) who told me about the small correction I had to make in chapters 3-4. Oh, and since today is a good day, I'm giving you guys a treat: 3 new chapters!

* * *

Chapter 5: Coincidence, Not

Meredith stood beside Addison, struggling to hold a squirming baby in her arms. She carefully placed her into the plastic box, then watched as two nurses stabilized her and wheeled her up to the ICU. Meredith sighed, and turned around. Addison was sewing up the mother, a Mrs. Schlieffer.  
"Good work, Dr. Grey."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you."

"Would you just hold this?" Meredith grabbed the end of the thread.

"What was her name?"

"The baby's name?"

"Yeah."

"Actually, she named her Meredith."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Cool," Meredith said. Addison gently pulled on the thread, and Meredith let go.

"She's done. Let's bring her up to the ICU." Three nurses wheeled her away as Meredith and Addison went to clean up. Right on cue, Brianna burst through the door.

"Here's your new pager battery, Addison. Meredith, your friends are looking for you. They say to meet them at lunch and update them. Oh, and look at my pager." Brianna proudly showed them the little black rectangle on her belt loop. "Dr. Bailey gave me one. She said that I'd be really busy and I'd need one to keep from screwing up.

Addison nodded and Brianna sprinted out the door.

Addison and Meredith smiled at each other. _Wow, that's never happened before,_

Addison was thinking the same thing.

Ch.

"So, what time do you leave?" asked Meredith.

"In an hour," answered Brianna. There was a pause. "I really like it here." Another pause. "You know how sometimes, everything clicks, and you know you've found exactly what you're looking for?"

Meredith looked up without moving her head. "Yes, I do."

"When did you know? That you wanted to be a surgeon, I mean."

Meredith continued the chart she was filling out. "My senior year of high school. I'd always taken the biology courses. I liked to cut open things, attack them. They were vulnerable, subject to me and my scalpel and tweezers. I was an angry teenager," she explained. "Wore black, my hair was pink most of the time. I did some red, some blue, and a little of everything, I guess."

Brianna nodded. "Bitter, angry. 'I hate the world.' I know that type. Go on."

_Of course she knew,_ thought Meredith, but she continued. "But after a while, I realized that I loved it. It came easy to me, unlike life." She paused. "I hated myself for it of course. It was like dancing with the devil. The devil that destroyed my family. That my mother loved more than me and my dad. I was in life for myself. And I made it here. It was definitely a dirty, rocky road, but I made it, despite all that."

Brianna stared at her intently, then stopped.

"What?" asked Meredith.

"Nothing," said Brianna. Both their beepers went off.

"I probably won't see you anymore today," said Meredith, "so bye. I'll see you tomorrow."

Brianna smiled at her. "Yeah. I hope so."

Christina and Izzie came running up to Dr. Bailey.

"We got your page," they both gasped.

"Where's Karev and O'Malley?"

"Alex...Alex was with Ivy," said Izzie, fighting to keep a straight face. "George is um, helping Ivy too," she said. Her lip was starting to bleed, she was biting it so hard.

"Helping with what?" asked Bailey. "She's supposed to be a running lab rat right now."

"Rectal exams," coughed Christina.

"Oh," said Bailey, a smile creeping onto her face. "Good. Well, it's almost 5:00, so you two need to make sure these kids get home. Their parents sign them out unless there is a note by their name. Be nice to their parents. Look happy, not like the crappy, 4-hour-of-sleep corpses you look like now. Got it?"

"Yes, Dr. Bailey,"

"Good. I hear there were two people with tumors here today. Their surgeries are tomorrow," she said casually, then left.

Christina and Izzie looked at each other and high-fived. "Come on," Izzie laughed, and they ran down the stairs.

Alex and George were busy torturing Ivy when their beepers went off.

"Oh, Ivy," said Alex. "Looks like it's time to go home."  
Ivy sat in the corner, looking very green.

"Pity you couldn't stay longer," grinned George. "We were just getting to the best part."

Ivy clamped her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room.

"Think we were too hard on her?" asked Gorge.

Alex looked thoughtful. "She was a snotty, snobby, know-it-all suck-up who thought she was better than us."

Both guys looked at each other. "Nah." They laughed as the pulled off their gloves.

"I hate rectal exams," laughed Alex. "Dude, but that was so worth it."

"I can see why the Nazi loves her job," wheezed George. "It's fun!"

"And that there? That's the spleen," Meredith whispered to Scott.

"Whoa, dude. This observation room's like awesome. Surgery's awesome."

"Where ya from?" asked Meredith. His surfer physique and clothes were definitely not Seattle at all.

"LA," he said. "Visiting my cousin. She's a nurse here. Olivia. Do you know her?"

Meredith nodded slowly. She appeared to be twisting her face away from an expression. Scott couldn't tell whether it was disgust or laughter. "Yes. I know her well. She taking you home?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Meredith's beeper went off. "Time to go, Scott," she said.

"Can we at least wait for the–oh!" Scott yelled. Meredith joined in. Something had exploded, causing nasty liquid to pop out of–whatever it was.

"Okay, now we really gotta go," said Meredith, and yanked him out the door.

"Your lipstick, Addison," said Brianna, handing her the cherry-red stick, "and your gloss." She handed Addison a sheer, roll-on pink tube.

Addison's glittering ocean eyes stared into Brianna's. A matching pair, she thought. Addison felt an urge to be kind to the girl. After all, she was the best volunteer she'd ever seen. And she reminded her a lot about herself. _Except she's not socially inept,_ Addison's brain told her. _Come on, do it. She's not a patient. You're not getting involved. Do it._

"How would you like to come with me on my afternoon rounds?" Addison asked, in a very Addison-like way.

Brianna's eyes got wide. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. You'll have to wait in the doorway, though."

"Sure." The girl was positively glowing.

Watching Addison, in the hospital room, Brianna noticed how the light hit her hair and made it shimmer. Brianna pinched a little bit of her own hair, letting the light catch it. _We really do look the same,_ she thought.

"You and your baby can go home today, Mrs. Schlieffer," she smiled.

Mrs. Schlieffer smiled at the baby in her arms, then at Addison. "Thank you, Dr. Shepherd."

"Just doing my job, Mrs. Schlieffer. I'm so glad you two will be okay."

"She's beautiful," Mrs. Schlieffer said.

"I know," Addison said, smiling at the baby.

"Isn't she? But I was actually talking about your daughter." She gestured toward Brianna at the door.

Addison looked surprised. "Oh no, Brianna's not my daughter. She a hospital volunteer, but I can see how you can think that. We look uncannily alike."

"Are you sure?" asked Mrs. Schlieffer.

Addison nodded as her beeper went off. "I have to take this. I'm sorry, Mrs. Schlieffer. Dr. Stevens is on discharge today, but it might take her a while to get here. Please call me when your husband gets here."

Outside, Brianna was getting the feeling that someone wasn't telling her something. I need to figure this out, she thought. She got a very Addison-like look on her face.

Addison came out of the room. "Time for you to go home," she said.

"Okay," said Brianna. She paused. "Um...could you show me where the lobby is? I just get so easily lost in this hospital.

"Sure," smiled Addison, and led her toward the lobby.

Izzie nudged Christina. "Here they come." Izzie looked at the huge lobby of Seattle Grace and realized just how many kids were in this program. The total volume of the room was 3 notches higher. She also saw that the people in the waiting room looked happier in general with all the kids around. _They bring life to the hospital, where there is so much death,_ she thought suddenly.

Izzie zoned out. As she did, a woman came walking up to her. The best word to describe her would be thin. Her body was thin. Her hair was thin. Her clothes seemed to hang on her frame, as did her skin and hair. She looked tired, but when she saw Izzie and Christina, her smile lit up her entire person.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Pat, Ivy's mother? Where do I sign?" She took the clipboard and signed it. As she did, Ivy practically staggered out of the group and made her way over to her mother, looking like a person traveling through the desert, who'd been quite out of water for some time.

"Did you have a good day? Who are your friends?" Mrs. Pat was oblivious to everything, and right then and there, the interns decided to like her, which was something, because they couldn't stand happy people.

Ivy looked like she was about to hurl.

"Drs. Yang, Stevens, Grey, and Montgomery-Shepherd," Ivy hissed in a voice that could boil water. "Brianna and Scott."

"My Ivy is so driven," Mrs. Pat said fondly. "Shooting for Harvard, Yale, Stanford (a loud snort was heard from Christina's direction), Princeton, all those schools. I always tell her, studying will only get you so far. You have to be a doer." She smiled, and everyone smiled back.

"Well, I'll see you all tomorrow. Nice meeting you." She turned and walked away. Everyone muttered or grunted in reply, then sighed with relief when she turned around. Despite the volume of the room, Ivy's voice carried over all the others

"They're horrible! I had to watch 3 rectal exams! They torture me and treat me like a...a...a..."

"Intern?" they heard her mother say. "All workplaces are like this. You're a slave, grunt, nobody. Get used to it." Ivy was still grumbling as they walked out the door.  
The interns, volunteers, and attending made several non-successful attempts to stifle their laughter. Loud snorts were the result.

Olivia came up next, quickly looking to see that George and Alex weren't there. When she saw Izzie, her face fell. Both women quickly achieved a look of complete neutrality on their faces. Not here. Not now.

"Olivia," Izzie said, slightly cold.

"Dr. Stevens," Olivia said nervously. "And company." A small smile formed on her face.

"Sign right here," Christina said. She didn't have time for this.

Olivia obeyed. "Come on, Scott," she said.

As they were walking off, Scott's voice fell to a whisper, but the interns' gossip-hungry ears caught every word.

"I saw George and Alex today. Are you out of your mind? You have serious issues, you know that? And that Izzie chick, there is absolutely nothing wrong with her. And the little one, Meredith? Pretty cool. I don't know why you all say she's a wh-OW!" Olivia had smacked him upside the head.

"That Dr. Shepherd chick is hot," Scott went on, as they walked out the door. "That's McDreamy's wife? I can see why he can't make up his mind–OW!"

They didn't even have time to react, because at that moment a woman came walking up the hallway. The word to describe this one was fake, from her dyed and highlighted hair to her fake-tanned skin. Everything was done flawlessly, yet everything looked fake. Wrong, somehow.

"You must be Brianna's mother," Christina said, very professionally. "Sign here."

The woman signed for a minute, then looked up. Her eyes stopped on the retreating figure of Addison Shepherd. Without a word, she'd pushed past the interns, and was running after the redhead.

"Ma'am..." Izzie began, and ran after her. The others watched in confusion as the woman ran up to Addison and grabbed her shoulder. She yanked it around.

"Addison Montgomery I know you can see me. Turn around." She did.

Her eyes widened. "Lydia..."

"You horrible..." Lydia drew her hand back, but Addison caught it.

"Lydi, no. Not here. Get out of my face." She threw the woman's arm back at her.

"You're not worth it," Lydia snapped. "Brianna, we're going!" she roughly grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her out of the hospital.

Addison looked defiant. The interns stared at each other. _What was that?_ Meredith thought.

* * *

Please review! I love getting them! Thanks! 


	6. You Want the Truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the GA characters, but I do own Brianna, Ivy, Scott, and new Lydia!

A/N: I'm glad ya'll loved the last chapter. Hopefully there'll be some answers in this chapter. I have so many ideas running around in my headthat I don't know what my fingers will type out. Some MerDer, some Addek in this one. Not much, but significant.

* * *

Chapter 6: You Want the Truth?

Addison whirled around and looked directly at the interns. "Don't even try," she snapped, and she was gone in a rush of blue and red.

Later, the interns were in the locker room getting ready to go to Joe's. All except Meredith, but she was going to come out of last-minute surgery any second.

"And so she slapped Satan?" George asked, aghast.

"No. Almost. The she-shepherd grabbed her hand and threw it back at her," responded Izzie.

"Holy crap," muttered George.

"If they were going to have a catfight, I'd put my money on Satan. She looks like the kind of person who could do some kick-$$ itch slapping," said Alex.

They all looked at him. "Hey, I was just saying what everyone already knew."

"You didn't even see Lydia!" protested Izzie.

"Do you honestly think some salon mother would be able to take down Addison Shepherd? Please."

"Forget about the slapping. Seriously, is that all you pervs think about?" Christina quickly looked in both directions before speaking again. No one was there or listening.

"Put the puzzle pieces together. Addison and Lydia know each other. Lydia used 'Montgomery,' not 'Shepherd.' Addison called that woman 'Lydi'. They've known each other longer than she's been married. That's like 15 years. Brianna is the spitting image of Addison. They look alike, they act almost alike. And this Lydia person is pissed. We're missing an obvious conclusion here. We all know it. We should just say it."

"Satan can't have a daughter. That's just...wrong," said Alex, horrified.

"Wronger things have happened," said George.

There was a long silence.

"I'm not even gonna touch that one," Alex replied.

"Good job, Grey. Thank you for coming in on the last minute. Didn't know if I'd need a hand, but I did. I'm glad you were here," said Bailey, washing her hands.

"Umhm..." Meredith said distractedly, looking around outside the hallway window.

"Somewhere you need to be, Grey?" asked Bailey in a very Nazi-esque way.

"No...yes...I'm sorry Dr. Bailey. I'm grateful. Really. Thank you..."

"Go to him," sighed Bailey, drying her hands.

"But...I..."

"Go, Grey."

"It's not becau-"

It's fine. I don't care. If it's something worth hearing about I'll find it out. Now go before I change my mind."

Meredith nodded and ran out of the room.

"Dr. Shepherd? Dr. Shepherd!"

Derek held the door of the elevator.

"To whom do I owe this honor?" he asked, very McDreamily.

Meredith suddenly felt very fluttery, but forced herself to ignore it.

"I need to tell you something."

Derek's face quickly changed to a mixture of dread and expectation.

"No! It's nothing like that. It's just..." And Meredith launched into a full explanation of what had happened between Addison and Lydia.

When she was finished, she watched for his reaction. Confusion. Then...there it was. A spark of realization. But it was gone so quickly that Meredith wondered if she has imagined it.

"Lydia...I know lots of Lydias, but not a Lydia Davis. She sounds familiar, but I can't remember."

"Could you find out, please?"

"Who could refuse a look like that?"

"Shut up." The fluttering was getting stronger. A wave of heat rushed over Meredith, and it was becoming harder to breathe.

"I'll try. I really will."

He stared at her. _Oh crap, here it comes again, _Meredith thought. _The look. The moment._

Ding The elevator doors opened.

"Dr. Shepherd."

"Dr. Grey."

"Good Lord, Mer! where've you been?" asked Christina. The group of interns walked out the doors of Seattle Grace.

"Derek's helping," she said. "Come on, I need my tequila."

_What is going on? _thought Brianna. It hadn't been until they got to the car that Brianna's mom had let go of her. She'd never seen her mother that angry before. She didn't know what had happened between her mother and Addison or even between herself and Addison, but she was going to find out.

"So Brianna's Addison's daughter," stated Meredith. "It sounds so wrong. For starters, I really _like _Brianna."

"You'd probably like Satan too, if she wasn't McDreamy's wife," noted Alex.

"It's like the true Spawn of Satan," mused Christina. She looked at Alex. "We've got to find you another nickname."

"Lydia looked like she was ready to take down Addison, right there. Why?" asked Meredith. "Lydia is supposed to be Brianna's mother."

"How old did Lydia look?" asked George suddenly.

"I don't know," answered Izzie. "35, 36."

"How old is Brianna?"

"Like 14," said Meredith.

"So that leaves about a 21, 22 year age gap," said George. "Normal, but pretty young to have a kid. How old is Addison?"

Everyone was silent as they suddenly realized that they had no idea.

"I'm thinking...maybe same as Lydia? Maybe younger." said Meredith.

An odd silence befell the room.

"We'll see what McDreamy says tomorrow and we'll go from there, how's that?" suggested Meredith.

Sounds of approval were heard, and the rest of the night was spent joking about Olivia and her cousin.

Addison was watching tv when Derek came in.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Derek took off his coat and hung it on a chair. "What are ya watching?"

Addison sighed. "Tivo'ed _Desperate Housewives_ from Sunday. I think there's something wrong with our Tivo. Everytime I try and tape the show after _Desperate Housewives_, it never works."

"Oh. What's the show after _Desperate Housewives_?"

"It's um...can't remember. Everyone talks about it though. It's supposed to be really good. It's some primetime soap about either lawyers, doctors, or people who live on a beach."

"You know, EVERY SHOW ON TV falls under that catagory," Derek said, sitting down on the bed.

Addison flopped backward. "Ugh. Shut up. I had a really hard day today."

Derek leaned forward. "Really. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, and I'm the one who's not communicating with you?"

"Why are you so suddenly interested in me?" Addison asked.

"I'm trying. I'm really trying here. And I'm interested." It wasn't a lie. He really did want to know what happened. He wanted to know who Lydia was, not to mention if Addison had a daughter. I mean, HELLO? That might be worth talking about.

Addison sighed. Derek could see that she was torn between this opportunity to help their marriage and the fact that this was obviously a secret that she'd kept for so long, and wanted it to stay that way.

"Addi..."

"Fine. It's that girl, Brianna."

"The one who looks just like you."

"Yes. My patient thought she was my daughter."

_Is she?_ Derek thought. But he couldn't say that. A long time ago, he knew how to pump information out of Addison. The trick was (and he still hoped it was) to feed her short sentences with things he already knew, and never EVER ask questions.

"I can see how she could think that."

Addison propped herself up on two elbows and stared straight at him. Satisfied that he wasn't drawing a conclusion, she went on.

"After that, Brianna asked me directions to the lobby, so I took her down there. While I was down there, her mother came to pick her up. I'd already turned around to walk away, and she grabbed me, swung me around, and tried to hit me. Yes, Derek, I said _tried_. I grabbed her arm and threw it at her, and then she grabbed Brianna and stomped out."

"I'm guessing that there had to have been some dialouge when she was doing all that stuff to you."

"She called my name, Addison Montgomery, and then she called me horrible. And before she left she said I wasn't worth it."

"You must have said something to her."

Addison took a deep breath. "Yeah. I did. When she turned me around I said 'Lydia' and then when I caught her hand I said 'Lydi, no. Not here. Get out of my face.'"

"You knew her."

"Yes."

"I don't know her, but I seem to recall a Lydia that you knew."

"You wouldn't know her."

"I'd like to." Derek kicked off his shoes and moved into a more comfortable position on the bed. This was going to be a very long night.

Brianna waited until her mother was asleep before getting up and sneaking downstairs. She jumped the last three steps because they creaked, and landed cat-like on the floor. She slipped into her mother's study until she found the locked file that her birth records were in. Knowing she didn't have the key, Brianna skillfully picked the lock of the drawer and popped it open. She grabbed her birth file and closed the drawer, making sure to take out the magnetized pin she had in the lock.

She moved to the bottom shelf of a set of drawers on the other side of the room and carefully plucked out a few of her mom's old yearbooks. She quickly glanced around the room to make sure nothing was misplaced before going back to her room and slipping the files and yearbooks into her blue oversized cord purse.

Tomorrow she'd find out the truth.

* * *

You likey? If you review, I'll give you a scoop of ice cream! Just tell me which flavor you want! Seriously! 


	7. Can You Handle the Truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to GA except for the soundtrack and DVD. S2 comes out in 1 week. I can't wait!

A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but seeing as how its 6:30 in the morning and I'm still not asleep, might as well use my time wisely.  
So this is going to be the chapter before the unearthing chapter. I'm going to go to bed now, but I'll do the rest when I get up.

Derek sat on his porch, staring out across the land that was all his. It was nature, no matter what Addi said. The sun was beginning to rise and he knew he had to get ready for work soon. Not just yet though, because he was still turning over what she had said to him 5 hours ago. It still hadn't completely sunk in yet. What had happened. How could she carry around a secret like this for so long?

Then again, there was a lot of things about Addison that he thought he knew but didn't. He grabbed his cell phone. He just needed to hear her voice.

"Hello?" answered the crackling voice he knew so well.  
"Meredith?"  
"Derek?"  
"I know."  
"Oh!" Pounding noises were heard in the background. Then...  
"Well, are you going to tell me? I could put you on speaker."  
"At the hospital."  
"Wha-" but Derek hung up. He still didn't know quite what to say.

He took one last look at the orange blob through the trees, then got up to get ready for work.

Brianna woke up early again, but this time it was to read the precious information she'd gotten the night before. The file was heavy and messed up, but she sifted through it with the ease of a pro. This wasn't the first time she'd had to find something.

"Brianna!"

Crap. Brianna shoved the pages into her large purse.

"Yes?"

"Brianna," her mother came running up the stairs," I know that you want to be in this program, and that's fine, but would you do me a favor and try to stay away from Addison Montgomery?"

"Mom. What happened between you two?"

"It happened a long time ago. Get in the car."

On her way out, Brianna touched her papers. They were still there, like this secret that had been waiting more than a decade to come out.

Christina Yang always won. She was always right. The odds were always tipped in her favor. And it wasn't because of luck. It was because she made them that way.

If she couldn't get to the hospital early, that was fine. She'd just drag everyone else with her.

Suprisingly, everyone was ready to go this morning, which was kind of annoying, but Christina didn't care.

Izzie ran out the door. "McDreamy knows what's up with Addison. Come on, let's go!"

They rushed to their car.

* * *

Review, pretty please! And stay tuned for the revealing of the secret! 


	8. Ready or Not

Disclaimer: All characters from GA are NOT my own creations! Ok? There! I admit it!

A/N: THE SECRET REVEALED! dun dun dun...a nice flashback. I love those things!

* * *

All five interns were eagerly awaiting Dr. Shepherd's arrival to the hospital. As they sat in the outdoor courtyard, they tried to look nonchalant, hoping that he would get there on time so they wouldn't have to be late for work. This was getting very boring, until they heard a sound. Three sounds, to be exact.

"The charity cases are here," announced Alex monotonously.

Brianna, Scott, and Ivy were soon right in front of the interns.

"What are you doing?" asked Ivy, very bluntly. "Are you supposed to be here?"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," said George, "because I can just as easily ask Dr. Bailey to assign you to Alex and I today."

Ivy fell silent and looked like she was mentally kicking herself.

"Dude, we're all checked in and stuff, so..." Scott started.

The interns quickly did a mental eye-huddle, and a decision was made.

"Why don't you sit with us?" asked Christina, in mock-cheerfulness.

coughMcDreamycough was heard from George's direction. Izzie slipped her hand under the table and pressed the "test" button on her beeper. Everyone jumped. She looked down.

"Scott, I'm getting a page from Olivia. Ivy, you're on coffee duty. I think you should go."

They were gone with a "Crap, I forgot to unplug her phone." from Scott.

"You might want to page Olivia. You know, to let her know why her cousin is going to be running up to her for no apparent reason," said Meredith.

Izzie grumbled and obeyed.

"Good morning, interns...and Brianna! Fancy seeing you here," he said, making meaningful "why is she here" eye contact with Meredith.

Brianna took one look at the entire thing and knew. "You think that Addison might be my mother," she said quickly. "I was thinking the same thing, so whatever it is you want to say, say it."

Derek was taken by surprise. Brianna hoped she wasn't blushing. "I have these," she said, placing some papers onto the table. "I got them last night. They might explain something. I haven't looked at them yet."

Derek nodded, amazed at this girl's sharpness.

Flashback  
_"I've never told anyone this before," said Addison. "I've never had any reason to, and I've never really wanted to."_

_Derek nodded. Addison was sitting up against the headboard. Derek lay down on his stomach in front of her, hand resting on his chin, like a child listening to a story._

_"You think that Brianna is my daughter. I'm not stupid. The thought has been in the back of everyone's mind, especially since we have a grapevine that stretches the length of the country. Well, let me tell you something."_

_She paused and pushed her hair up out of her face._

_"Brianna isn't my daughter."_

_Derek looked up at Addison, trying very hard to keep his face neutral. Rule #2 when trying to get Addi to tell you something: Do not speak with your face. It's the same as drawing conclusions._

_"Lydia Davis is married to Luke Davis. Her maiden name is Montgomery. Lydia Montgomery is my sister, which makes Brianna my niece. And I didn't know that until she showed up yesterday evening."_

_Addison's eyes filled up with tears. Derek didn't touch her. Rule #3: No interruptions. At all. She had to have her space._

_"Lydia was the black sheep in our family. My parents and her didn't mix. They had an argument one night, and she left. She's older than me by one year. I never heard from her again. We were forbidden to speak about her."_

_Now Addison's head was down on the bed, her head in her hands._

_"The...the night she left, I followed her outside. I asked her what she was going to do, and she screamed that she didn't know. I gave her enough money for a cab. She had a job. I wasn't worried about her. I told her that I loved her, no matter what they said, and she told me that I would always be her little sister. She left."_

_She was sobbing now. Derek waited patiently for her to get herself together. Addison sat up again. She wasn't done._

_"Fifteen years ago I got a call at work from Lydia, asking if I could come and see her at her apartment. I went, and she introduced me to her husband. She told me that they were having trouble conceiving, and that they needed a surrogate. She asked me if I would do it and I of course, I said yes. I carried Brianna full-term."_

_She paused and took a deep breath. Derek knew that this was the complication._

_"My parents found out, of course. They knew I'd never get pregnant like that. They put two and two together and they demanded to know where she was. When I didn't tell them, they traced my phone. I just never knew that they hated her so much."_

_Derek waited for her to stop crying. When she did, she looked him straight in the eye._

_"She thought that I told them. After I had Brianna, she left. Just left, like that. She left me a note. I have it somewhere, but I don't need it because it was 3 words: Betrayal. Never again. And that was the last time that I saw her. She didn't even listen when I tried to tell her that I'd never do that to her. You'd think that I would count for something, you know?"_

_Addison curled up into a little ball and cried. She was done. Derek sat next to her and she leaned sideways on his shoulder. He awkwardly patted her head and arm until she fell asleep. Derek slowly slid off the bed until she was lying down, eyes puffy, face red._

All five interns sat, stunned into silence. Brianna slowly took the papers and pushed them into the middle of the table.

"It's true," she said in a small, quivering voice. "It's all right here."

* * *

Please tell me what you think! 


	9. Apologies and Reunions

A/N: It's definitely one of the more sappy chapters, but bear with me. I was in a sappy kind of mood. This is the last of the backlog. From now on all updates are going to be stuff I've recently written. cheer

Disclaimer: Still only own Brianna, Lynn, Ivy, and Scott. None of that GA stuff, or else life would be fair. :P

* * *

Meredith looked at Brianna. She was visibly shaken, but determined not to show it. All awkward confrontations were saved by…

"There you are! What are you doing? We got patients cuz that's your JOB, remember?" Dr. Bailey barked.

Everyone jumped up, heading to their various assignments.

By the time lunch time had rolled around, there was plenty to talk about. After all, everyone had had at least four hours to think over what they had said. The five interns sat down at a table.

"Well, we can't just ask her. She's just found out that she had an aunt she didn't even know about. Not to mention that Addison carried her around for nine months," said Meredith.

Everyone made noises of agreement as Ivy and Scott came walking up. Scott seemed to be pushing Ivy over, who looked extremely uncomfortable.

The interns stared expectantly at them. "Ivy has something to say," Scott said, in mock-seriousness.

"I'm really sorry for being a wicked witch," muttered Ivy in a monotone, "and I think that you guys are the coolest people ever and I don't want you to hate me. There. I said it."

The interns were surprised, but quickly did another eye-huddle and turned back.

"You have gotten on our LAST nerve," said Christina.

"But, since you have gone through the humiliation of apologizing…" said Alex.

"We'll forgive you," finished Meredith.

"As long as you never act like you're better than us again," added Izzie.

"Because you're not," said George.

Ivy nodded humbly. Then they all started laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Ivy checked her watch.

"We have to go," she laughed, grabbing Scott's arm. "See you later." She ran off.

Right on cue, Brianna ran in and passed them going out. She was laughing too. "Is everyone okay now?" she asked.

"Yes." Everyone nodded their heads.

As Brianna sat down, Izzie looked at her carefully. "Are you alright?" she asked. "That was some bombshell you were hit with this morning."

"Yeah, I think I'm alright," she answered. "I'm not as upset as much as I want to KNOW what happened." She pushed her hair out of her eyes. "I guess my mom used to look like Addison. Probably gave herself a makeover so she couldn't be identified with her at all."

"There's got to be something else, then," Izzie said suddenly. "Why would she have gotten that upset over something like that? There's got to be an underlying story."

"You know what would be helpful?" suggested George. "If we could get Addison's actual side of the story. Or Lynn's. Whatever."

"Families CAN be complicated…" said Meredith.

"That's the understatement of the year," Christina said, with a snort of laughter.

"BUT," Meredith said, glaring at Christina, "it's better to get it from the source. I agree. We should get it out of them. If that's alright with you, I mean," she said, looking at Brianna.

Brianna nodded. "That's fine. Really. I just want to know."

"It's settled then," George said. "Why do I get the feeling that I'm walking straight into the line of fire?"

"Well, we are," said Alex, "because this isn't even our business."

"Sure it is," said Brianna. "I'll make it your business. It's your business."

All of them knew that they would never get Lynn to talk. She didn't even know them, and Brianna knew that asking her mom would be useless. That left Addison, and the chances of getting her to talk, especially to one of them, were little better than Lynn. But what could they expect? They were sisters, no matter how damaged their relationship was, or how much Lynn tried to remove herself from Addison and the rest of her family.

It was decided that Brianna would have to be the one to talk, seeing as she was the one on the best terms with Addison. Brianna remembered what her mother had told her, but quickly discarded the advice. She trusted these people for some reason. They seemed like a family to her, one that she wanted to be a part of, and besides, Addison was her aunt, and she felt a connection to her, now knowing that Addison was in fact her surrogate.

So it was settled. The interns left to their assignments, and Brianna went into Addison's office. She didn't have a surgery right now, which was rare, so Brianna decided to make the best of the time that she could. A straightforward approach seemed best. Addison didn't seem like the kind of person who dealt with things condescending.

Brianna knocked on her door with three loud, clear, quick knocks. She remembered her father teaching her that that meant a person meant business. Brianna took a deep breath. She was holding the papers.

"Come in," Brianna heard.

She took one last breath, then hid her nervousness and opened the door. She shut it behind her.

"Brianna?" Addison looked surprised.

"I want to talk," Brianna said shortly. She held up the papers. "About yesterday. And about this."

To her surprise, Addison nodded. "Fine. Sit down." Brianna headed to one of the chairs that sat in front of Addison's desk. She noticed a picture of Derek, another man, and Addison in front of a building. They were all smiling and laughing. Brianna also noticed a picture of Addison, Derek, Dr. Webber, and a woman that looked like his wife. Another picture was of Addison with all the other people Brianna had met that worked at Seattle Grace. No family picture. No picture with just Derek and her.

Addison looked at Brianna. She knew what Brianna was doing. "It's not the best of times right now. For me, I mean."

Brianna understood and nodded.

"You don't look like the kind of person who wants the two-year-old version. You already know. Yet you still came here for answers, and I'll give them to you, but you're going to have to ask your mother for some of this, and I take no responsibility if she comes storming in here, furious because you came to see me.

Her face was all business. So was Brianna's.

"So it happened? That night? Like what you said?"

Addison ran a hand through her hair. "Derek told you. I figured he might. I don't want to hide anything from you."

"And you really did carry me around for nine months?"

Addison's face softened. "Yes. I did. And you were as important to me as if you were my own baby. You still are now." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I never thought I'd see you again," she whispered.

Brianna got up and went to Addison's side of the table. She hugged her. "I'll always think of you as one of my mothers. Even if you only physically did that, it means more than you'll ever know."

And they sat there, crying, the not-quite mother and not-quite daughter reunited again.

* * *

So I'll try to update as soon as I can. School's crazy, but I'll definitely keep updating, just not as soon as I'd like. You know the drill; post away! 


	10. Showstopping in the Lobby

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't done this in a while! Anyway, since the last chapter was a little heavy, I made this one ridiculously light! That should straighten the balance and I'll do a structural chapter later. Happy Halloween! Enjoy!!!

* * *

"That was so awesome!" raved Izzie as she and Christina sat in the locker room, changing. They had just gotten there and were taking off their shoes.

"That was the most awesome surgery ever!" said Christina. "I'm indestructible. Go ahead. Hit me." She swung open her locker. Then she spun around quickly. "I feel like doing something crazy. Want to do something crazy?"

"Yes!" shrieked Izzie. She looked thoughtful. "But what should we do?"

"Show me yours and I'll show you mine," remarked Alex, walking into the locker room.

"Shut up. I don't remember you getting an awesome surgery today for your efforts," remarked Christina.

"I don't need an awesome surgery to make me want to do something crazy," Alex shot back.

"You can say that again," muttered Izzie.

"Fine. You know what? Whatever you want to do, I'll do it. I'm up for anything," said Alex.

"As am I," Christina said, a familiar competitive streak coming into her eyes.

Izzie stared at both of them. "Oh, this ought to be good."

The problem, of course, was coming up with something radical they could do at work and not get fired for.

"Well, there's always the on-call rooms," said Izzie.

Alex and Christina took one look at each other. Disgusted expressions came upon their faces.

"I am so not sleeping with you," Alex said. "I would rather have my teeth pulled out one by one."

"I'd rather shave my head."

"That'd be a sight to see."

"Evil Spawn."

"Pregnant whore."

"Stop it!" said Izzie. She leaned forward excitedly. "I have an idea."

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Alex said.

"Shut up. Weren't you the one who said you weren't afraid of anything?" Izzie asked. "Prove it."

"Fine," Alex grumbled.

There wasn't anyone at the front desk of the lobby. This made the plan a lot easier. Christina sat down at the computer. "We're in," she announced.

"You hacked into the hospital's computer?" asked Alex. "Holy crap."

"How else am I supposed to know what's going on around here?" she answered.

Izzie plugged the iPod into the computer and switched to _Showstopper_. Alex hit play.

_We in the car, we ride slow _

_We doin' things that the girls don't do _

_The boys stare, we smile back _

_All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah _

"It's not loud enough!" whispered Christina. Izzie hit the volume button and turned it way up. Then they ran and hid on the other side of the room.

_Show stoppin' at the latest bar _

_The ride shinin' with the open top _

_Hydraulics make our heads go nod _

_Hair blowin' in the breeze _

_Yo, we superstars_

_Put in the keys, make that engine purr _

_3 in the back, one in the passenger _

_Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly _

_All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride _

There were many summer siblings in the lobby of the hospital. Some were waiting, and others were hiding from their interns/residents/attendings. All of them looked around, trying to see where the music was coming from.

_We in the car, we ride slow _

_We doin' things that the girls don't do _

_The boys stare, we smile back _

_All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah _

"I love this song!" one girl shrieked. Then they were all dancing.

_Bet you ain't never seen_ ("Ay!" yelled everyone.)

_Chicks ridin' this clean_ ("Ay!")

_Louis Vuitton seats_ ("Oh! Oh! Oh!)

_We do it deadly _

_This how we keep it poppin' _("Ay!")

_Make sure that bass knockin' _("Ay!")

_So when you see us ridin' _

_We call it show stoppin' _("Oh! Oh! Oh!)

_We show stoppin' _

_We show, show stoppin' _

_We show stoppin' _

_We show, show stoppin' _

_That's how we keep it poppin' _

_Make sure that bass knockin' _

_So when you see us ridin' _

_We call it show stoppin' _

"Come on, Alex and Christina," Izzie said, already bumping to the beat. "You have to dance. It's part of the deal."

_We sittin' on 22s plus 2 _

_Mink bucket seats, neon blue _

_Color coordinate with them shoes _

_Yeah, we divas _

_But we ride like big boys do _

There was a pause…then Alex and Christina ran up next to Izzie and started dancing.

"We're going to get in trouble," Christina muttered.

"No," said Alex, staring over their shoulders. "THEY'RE going to get in trouble."

A couple of the siblings had gotten up on a table. On the other side of the room, the nurses were dancing in a little circle.

_Black tinted with a white stripe interstate _

_Lookin' in the mirror at my Bad Boy fitted, yup _

_Show stoppin' 'til they lose their breath _

_Turn the wheel to the right _

_Turn the wheel to the left _

_We in the car, we ride slow _

_We doin' things that the girls don't do _

_The boys stare, we smile back _

_All my girls in the rainbow Cadillacs, yeah _

Meredith and George came running down the steps. "What did you page us fo…oh my God what did you do?" Meredith gaped.

"You gotta dance! It's part of the plan!" said Izzie.

George and Meredith looked at each other.

"In a situation like this, I think it's better if we don't have an explanation," said George decisively.

They joined the group. By now everyone in the lobby was dancing, even a couple of the patients.

_Bet you ain't never seen _("Ay!" yelled the interns.)

_Chicks ridin' this clean _("Ay!")

_Louis Vuitton seats _("Oh! Oh! Oh!)

_We do it deadly _

_This how we keep it poppin' _("Ay!")

_Make sure that bass knockin' _("Ay!")

_So when you see us ridin' _

_We call it show stoppin' _("Oh! Oh! Oh!)

_We show stoppin' _

_We show, show stoppin' _

_We show stoppin' _

_We show, show stoppin' _

_That's how we keep it poppin' _

_Make sure that bass knockin' _

_So when you see us ridin' _

_We call it show stoppin' _

"We're not getting in trouble for this, right?" George muttered.

"They can't prove we started it," said Alex.

Izzie looked over her shoulder. "Are those attendings?" she asked.

Just then, Ivy, Brianna, and Scott saw the group and waved.

"They so know we did it," laughed Meredith. "Well, actually, you did it."

"They're not going to tell," breezed Christina.

_This is for my ladies in the 280s Mercedes _

_In the H3, Baby Ranges, Bentley Coupes, my Escalades _

_Say oh, oh _

_Break 'em off somethin' proper _

_Like a real show stopper _

_This is for my chicas with the Beamers A6s _

_'67 Chevys, Maserati, or a Lexus _

_Say oh, oh _

_Break 'em off somethin' proper _

_Like a real show stopper _

Izzie suddenly sighed. "Party's over," she whispered, as the chief walked into the room looking appalled.

As the interns watched carefully, the chief took one look at the computer and then at the teens and sighed. He rolled his eyes, cut off the music (causing a huge groan from all the people in the lobby), and unplugged the iPod. As he walked off, muttering something about "kids will be kids," Alex seized the moment and reclaimed the iPod.

Brianna, Ivy, and Scott came over laughing. "You guys totally did that!" they laughed.

Izzie shrugged in mock-honesty. "Oh, you know."

"Hey," greeted Derek, entering the conversation. "Nice party you started down here."

The interns and their "interns" froze, not quite knowing what to do.

Derek grinned. "Don't worry. I'll never tell. Just don't tell the Chief I told you that that song is so on his iPod." He walked off, leaving the interns part gaping, part horrified, and part laughing hysterically over the picture in their minds of the Chief dancing to a popular song.

* * *

Happy Halloween, guys! Even if it's tomorrow at the time I'm posting this. Review, please! That's what keeps me going!!! 


	11. Start Up the Engine

A/N: Okay guys! I'm going to try and wrap this up because I want to write a sequel with Brianna in S3!!! So enjoy this! I'm going to try to stick to the storyline!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shonda does, and because of her I have these crazy thoughts in my head. I'm not crazy! I promise!

* * *

"So, I heard that someone started a party downstairs," Burke said to Christina, the next time he saw her, which was the next day.

"Yeah…it was wild…I mean, well, it was wrong, but…"

"It's good. Sometimes the hospital needs a break from all the death and destruction."

"If you will, Dr. Burke," Ivy said, extremely respectfully (Christina almost dropped her bagel), "it's not all death and destruction."

"I wasn't just talking about that. There's a lot of drama here."

"You know who we are?" asked Christina. "We're the people they write TV shows about."

"Who would be interested in us?" laughed Burke.

"It would depend on how much of our lives they showed," said Christina, causing Ivy to snort and Burke give her a Look.

"One of your intern friends started that, didn't they?"

"I wouldn't – "

"I'd be surprised if there was any drama started around here that didn't involve you or any of the Nazi's interns," Burke said.

Christina thought about that for a moment. "You're right," she answered.

Ivy looked interested. Time to change the subject.

"Ivy, how would you like to watch me perform open heart surgery? You can watch from the gallery," suggested Burke.

Ivy looked like Christmas had come early, as did Christina.

"Can I – "

"Yes, Christina. The reason I paged you was to ask if you wanted to scrub in."

This made for 2 surgeries in two days. Good ones. Christina nodded eagerly.

"Okay," he said. "Take Ivy up to the gallery and come back to get ready."

They shared a look that lasted a little too long before parting.

"Are you going out with an ATTENDING?" Ivy practically shrieked, on the way up to the gallery.

"Yes. What's it to you, Poison Ivy?"

"Don't call me that."

"Don't judge me."

They ended up bickering all the way up to the gallery.

Finally, right before she left (Christina had situated Ivy in a corner under orders to talk to ABSOLUTELY no one and to not move until she came to get her).

"Christina – " Ivy grabbed her arm.

"What?" asked Christina, already late and irritated.

"Why do you risk so much for something so little?"

Christina looked back at her and saw the truth and questioning on her face. "Because – " This was so Meredith or Izzie's area. Not hers. "Because sometimes the possible outcome is so good that you're willing to risk everything you have just to have a chance at getting it," she said shortly. Then she walked out, leaving Ivy to ponder.

* * *

"One of my interns started a PARTY in the freaking lobby!!!!" finished Bailey.

She, the interns, and the siblings were gathered outside.

"How many times have I told you not to make me look bad? Sometimes I seriously wonder what I did in my past life to get stuck with you sorry bunch!"

"Check it out," said Alex, passing his cell phone over to Izzie. She glanced at the new text message and widened her eyes.

"The only, and I mean THE ONLY reason why I'm not putting you on suture duty for a month is because you seemed to do the hospital a service by doing what you did. And I think that's great. BUT!" she exclaimed, causing everyone to jump, and George, who was now holding the phone, to almost drop it.

"If you ever try to pull a stunt like that again, and I'm the one who catches you, I don't care if you're ending world hunger. I will put each and every one of you the LAST place you want to be. That means that yes, I have absolutely no problem putting Dr. Stevens on rectal exams, Dr. Karev with Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, Dr. O'Malley on babysitting duty, Dr. Yang with patients that hug, or Dr. Grey with Dr. Shepherd!"

Everyone cringed as the siblings tried not to laugh.

"Now go to work! That's what we do here! Why do I have to keep reminding you that?"

After running for a little while, everyone stopped and leaned, panting, against a wall.

"Don't – even – say – it," said Alex between gasps.

"Fine," said Scott. "It was too easy anyway."

"So you guys are the ones to watch around here, aren't you?" said Brianna. "Looks like we got lucky."

"Oh, everyone's just jealous of us," Izzie joked.

"We do more in a week than they do in a month," said George

Somehow everyone found this very funny.

"Perverts," muttered George.

"So what's on the phone?" asked Meredith. "I haven't seen it yet."

"Satan's getting down with her bad self," said George, handing the phone over.

"Was she the one up on that table?" asked Meredith. "Geez."

"Good afternoon, everyone," Addison said, coming in right on cue.

This was followed by a chorus of half-laughing, half-embarrassed "Good morning, Dr. Mum-Sheyerd".

Addison took one look at their faces. "So, I guess pictures have gotten around. Well, let me see," she said, grabbing the phone out of Meredith's hands.

"Very nice," she said, putting the phone back in the intern's hand, which hadn't moved from when she had taken out the phone. "Scott and Ivy…I heard something about a pizza being delivered."

They got looks of panic on their faces and hurried off, Ivy shrieking, "This is all your fault! 'I'll keep the time…' Where did you go to school? Or did you just skip first grade?"

Sniggering, the interns and Brianna turned back to Addison.

"They'll get married some day," she mused, before turning back around.

"So, how's the plan going?"

Brianna had wanted her mother and Addison to reconcile, or at least to talk. Addison had agreed, so the interns had started putting together a little plan.

"The best thing to do would be to meet at the hospital," Alex said. "So no one gets hurt."

"You were about to claw each others' eyes out!" exclaimed George, who was met with a Look. "What!" she said. "They were!"

Meredith rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper into Addison's ear.

"So that's how it's going to go. Any questions?"

* * *

Review please! Please, please, please!!! 


	12. Waiting for the Alarm

Brianna couldn't believe it, for one. She and her mother had never had one of those best friend relationships. That was for one.

Her mother had a thing with change. She was always trying to change herself, like she was trying to run away from herself. If she changed the outside, she could change the inside. Her mother was always so angry…like she always had a cloud hanging over her head. Brianna didn't know why. It was pretty hard to talk to her.

She and her mother had never looked alike. Her mother was always bleached, tanned, highlighted, and chalked up with makeup. When Brianna was little she had found a picture of a person who could almost be her mother. She had red hair and ivory skin with blue eyes. She was naturally beautiful. Brianna had stolen the picture. There had been so much light in that picture. Her mother had been truly happy.

Last night she'd taken out that picture. There was a note on the back that Brianna had never even been able to look at before.

To Lydi, my favorite sister and best friend. I guess you didn't think this would be a glamour shot, right? Well it wasn't supposed to be, but you were just too pretty for the camera!!! Happy Birthday! Love, Addison.

The date had been about 10 years before.

Brianna had understood. Whatever had happened between them…it couldn't have been enough to send her mother over the edge. The sisters seemed to share a bond that was very strong. So what had really happened? She didn't know.

That night, Addison had been the one to come home late. Derek was eating take-out in the kitchen…if you wanted to call that little box of space a kitchen.

Addison sat down on the bed and began to take off her shoes.

"Hey," Derek greeted her.

"Hey," Addison sighed.

"How was it today? That was some wild party they threw down there," Derek started.

Addison murmured in reply.

"So is that why I have these strange photos of you on my phone?" Derek asked.

Addison laughed. "Yeah…that was kind of a 'what the hell' kind of moment. And I really like that song."

"It's a good song."

"Yeah, it is."

"Addison?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that we're happy?"

Normally, Addison would have looked at him like he was crazy and try to see what he really meant by this strange comment, but she was tired and a quarter of the way asleep.

"I don't know."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"What are we going to do about this?"

"I honestly don't know, Derek. You're my husband and I love you."

Derek finished throwing things away and lay down on the bed next to her. He was exhausted too.

"But you're not happy."

"I don't know."

"You're my wife and I love you," Derek said. "I'm not happy. I wish I was."

"I miss this the most."

"What?"

"I miss being able to talk to you. We could always talk, remember?"

"I do. I miss how I could tell you everything. We always listened. We were good listeners."

"I would give up…everything," Addison said with her eyes closed, "to talk like this again."

"We're talking now."

"That's because we're both half-asleep. Basically, we're drunk and we're going to have a fuzzy picture of this tomorrow when we wake up."

"What if we weren't married? What if we were just Derek and Addison, friends like back home?"

"We could talk for hours."

"About anything," Derek said.

"What's going to happen to us?" Addison asked. She rolled over (that took a LOT of energy) until she was on her side right next to Derek. She laid her head right next to his shoulder.

"I don't know."

Addison sighed sadly.

"All I know is that – no matter what – if we stay together or we get a divorce, or I get run over by a moose or something – "

"There are no moose in Seattle."

"Okay…what if we were at the zoo and one got loose?"

"Why would we be at the zoo?"

"Working at Seattle Grace, are you seriously asking yourself why there is a rational reason for us to be anywhere?"

"Shut up. My brain's running at about…44 right now."

"Fine. As I was saying…no matter what, you'll always be my Addi. You'll always be part of my family. You know, we can talk anytime. We don't have to be married to talk."

Addison raised her head up (which felt like it weighed a million pounds) and laid it on his shoulder. "I'd rather be your wife and best friend," she said. "But somehow I know that if we were friends, I'd rather be your friend than your wife. I always want us to be friends."

"I miss being happy, but I feel like I'd rather have this. It's here for a reason."

"I know. I don't want to think of a reason. I just want to sleep."

"We always sleep. We never deal with our problems."

"You're completely right. We wait for the alarm clock – the big, bad event to wake us up when it's almost if not already too late."

"You know you're late, so you feel a little uneasy and guilty while you sleep."

"But you almost forget it after a while. Right? Sleeping is wrong, but it feels good when you're so tired."

"We got tired of fighting."

"Why were we fighting?"

"We weren't happy."

"Meredith Grey, Brianna, and their little friends are going to help me reunite with Lydia."

"I hope that goes well. Can I meet Lydia?"

"If she'll ever look at me again."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"She didn't either. Somehow I know that. She didn't want to hate me. We were best friends."

"I don't want to hate you. I understand."

"I'm glad. It was our family that split us up. I don't know why she thought I could have betrayed her."

"I hope she understands. I think she still loves you. Disowning you probably made her feel horrible. But she did it because she thought that you were a different person. People have probably been letting her down her whole life. I bet she trusted them too."

"Do you think our marriage prevents us from being friends?"

"I don't know."

"I'm tired."

"Me too."

"Can you turn off the lights?"

"You do it."

"But I've already moved twice," she whined. "You haven't moved at all."

"Fine," Derek said. He picked up his head (OW), and flipped the switch.

"Thank you. That's better," said Addison.

Derek kissed the top of her head and smoothed her hair. "Good night, Addi. I hope that one day we can be happy. And I hope we can be friends."

"Me too. But right now, let's just sleep. Good night, Derek. When we wake up, the problems will still be there."

"At least we have this moment now."

"Good night, Derek. I love you, even if it's only friend-love."

"I love you too. And all that other stuff you said."


	13. Just Another Morning

A/N: The last of the filler chapters! It's really cute, so go ahead and read it! Then I'll get down to business, I promise! But this thing has been floating around for a while. Before I go on though, let me explain something: I wrote this to be just like S2. That means that there's a little bit of everything, but no actual conclusion as far as the relationships go. Prom hasn't happened yet, or Denny, but pretty much everything else has. This fic revolves around Brianna and Addison with the other doctors. On that note, I apologize to anyone who was upset by the last chapter. Just know that there is no specific ship in here, other than the ring-around-the-rosy game we had to watch during S3.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. But I had this as a dream once. With different people, but it was so funny I had to write it. Please, please review!!!

* * *

"I feel really bad for her," Meredith was saying.

Izzie, George, and she were inside her bathroom getting ready for work. Meredith had a toothbrush in her mouth and it was very, very hard not to spray it everywhere while talking.

"Same," said Izzie. "It's like, she's too young to know about the real world."

"The real world? Totally sucks," said George,

"I remember I had to grow up fast," said Meredith, spitting into the sink.

"Me too."

They both looked at George. "Yeah, I did," he said. "But it was because my family was immature, not because I had problem-problems."

"It's a problem-problem to you, George. Everyone has their problem-problems. They may not seem important, but they are to you. Hence the problem-problems."

"You're right, Meredith. Izzie, ARE YOU USING MY TOOTHBRUSH?"

"Um…no, why would I do that?" Izzie said. "Mine's red and yours is blue." She looked at the toothbrush, which was a very nice shade of cobalt blue. "Oops."

"IZZIE?"

"Guys! Now is not the time! We're going to be late, and I don't think Christina's going to wait for us."

After lots of slamming doors, they were all ready in their jeans and shirts to go to work.

"Izzie, could you grab my keys?" Meredith asked. At the same time, the doorbell rang.

"Happy Thursday to us," said George.

"Come in! It's open!"

"No, it isn't."

"Whose turn was it to unlock the door this morning?"

"I don't remember!"

"LET ME IN!!!"

George ran over and got the door.

"Thank you, Bambi."

"Shut up."

"LET'S GO!!!" bellowed Izzie, and they all climbed into the car.

On the highway…

"Look, Christina!" exclaimed Izzie, "there's Burke! Hi, Burke!!!" Izzie rolled down the window and started waving her arms wildly.

"You're going to fall out of the car. When you do, I'm so not stopping to go get you."

"You so want me to fall out of the car. You just want to do my surgery."

"Get in the car."

"Does this mean you care about me?"

"No. Get back in."

"Hi Christina!!!" Now Burke was waving. Christina half-heartedly waved back with a huge fake smile. "Lord help us."

"Hey, Meredith! Look! It's McDreamy!" cried Izzie. "He's driving next to Burke. Hi, McDreamy!!!"

Derek, at this time, was speeding along when he saw a blond girl wildly waving to him from the back of the car. "Dr. Stevens?" he muttered, then rolled down his window. "Good morning, Dr. Stevens!!!"

"Call me Izzie! Why aren't we all on a first name basis? We're practically related!"

"Shut up, Izzie!" said Meredith from the back of the car. "George, make her stop."

But George was waving to a car on the other side of the highway. "Satan! SATAN!!! Oops. DR. MONTGOMERY-SHEPHERD!!! Look! We're all together on the highway!!!"

Addison rolled down her window. "O'Malley! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm waving to you! And look! On our other side are your kind-of husband and Dr. Burke! Isn't this fun?"

"We're going to hell. The attendings are sending us straight to hell," said Meredith.

"Come on, Meredith! We've done this a thousand times!"

"Not with our boss's bosses on the road with us!"

"You're just mad because Derek's here."

"Shut up."

"Have a little fun!!!"

"Is Bailey here?"

All four interns looked around. "No."

"Alex is going to be so mad he missed this," said Meredith.

"Not you too!" moaned Christina. Meredith's head was already outside the window.

"Derek! Woo-hoo, Derek!!!"

"Dr. Grey!"

"I'm your old girlfriend/dirty mistress! You can't call me Dr. Grey!"

"Fine then, Meredith!"

"Did your wife ask you about the plan?"

"I'm in on the plan. She told me about it this morning!!! Did you use conditioner on your hair? I swear, I can smell the lavender all the way over here!"

"I always use conditioner when I go to work!" (When you're there, she muttered.)

"I'm glad."

"Me too!!!"

"Those two are so sad," Christina grumbled.

Meanwhile…

"If I'm really nice to you, and I talk to you on the highway, does that mean I get to scrub in on your surgery today?"

"O'Malley. Shut up."

"It was worth a try."

"Are we still doing the plan?"

"Of course we're still doing the plan! You and your sister need to be reunited and happy forever and ever…my face is getting cold!!!"

"Oh my God!" shrieked Addison. "What are they doing?"

Derek and Burke were now apparently attempting to have a drag race on the highway.

"Come on, newbie. Let's see what you've got," said Burke, and clamped his foot down on the pedal.

"Sorry, Meredith. I have to go defend my manly honor!"

"Oh, go! Be like a knight in shining armor!" Meredith was cracking up. This was all so stupid.

"Only if you'll be my princess."

"I don't do princesses."

"Be my lady-in-waiting."

Meredith nodded. "Now that sounds more like me. Go!"

Derek sped off. Meredith crawled over to the other side of the car. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd! Your husband is trying to kill himself!"

"Oh, dear Lord," Addison said, and put her foot down on the gas. She shot forward.

"You know what would be really funny?" Christina asked. "If they get in an accident, you three will be responsible for their deaths. But not me. I stayed quiet and drove."

"Technically, it was Burke's fault," said Izzie.

"You were the one who talked to him first. Therefore, it was you."

"Izzie's going to kill us all," said George.

Christina pulled into the Seattle Grace parking lot and swiped her card for the "Doctors Only" section. From there, she drove into what was unofficially known as the "Interns and Nurses Section". You had to park there, or strange things would begin to happen to your car. Your gas would be drained and you'd get holes in your tires.

"At least I'm not the one who was talking to Addison."

"What?"

"That was so random!"

"Okay guys. We have two choices," said Meredith, as Christina parked. "We can argue here all day and be late, go to work right now and be early, or go see who won the race."

Everyone got out of the car and saw that the three attending were now running furiously toward Seattle Grace.

"I'm guessing that their race is who can get inside the fastest?" said Christina, who was already taping the whole thing with her digital camera.

Alex came running up. "What's up?"

"We had a race on the highway and now the attendings are trying to see who can run the fastest," said Izzie in a monotone. "Now shut up, I want to see who wins."

"Wait. What?"

"Shut up, Alex!" hissed Meredith. "I think Derek's going to win."

"I can't believe you fell for that knight-in-shining armor stuff. For your information, Burke's going to win," said Christina.

"Look at Addison go in those heels!" said Izzie. "Holy crap!"

"Ten bucks for Derek," said Meredith.

"Fifteen for Burke," Christina shot back.

"Fifteen for the She-Shep," said Izzie.

"My money's on Satan too," said Alex, now totally engrossed in the race.

"Fifty says that they all tie and make each other look rather stupid," said George.

"Why's that?"

"Bailey's on the other side of the door."

"We have to get closer," Christina said. "This is going to be good."

Addison saw her first. She quickly slowed down to a brisk walk. Derek and Burke followed.

The interns watched from behind a pillar.

"Good morning, Miranda," said Addison.

"Good morning, Dr. Bailey," chorused Derek and Burke.

"I don't want to know," replied Bailey. "What I want to know is why you have one minute to get here and my interns are hiding behind a pole!!!"

"I found it!" cried George. He held up something shiny. "Here's your earring, Izzie. Sorry, Dr. Bailey." The interns hurried in behind the attendings.

"You so damn stupid."

* * *

Coming up next: Addison and Lynn!!! 


	14. Light the Fuse

A/N: A little teaser for the BIG CONFRONTATION!!! And wasn't GA wonderful last night? Sparkle's been speaking in third person all day!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Brianna, Ivy, Scott, and Lydia. I think I called Lydia Lynn in the last chapter. I meant Lydia. :D Enjoy and please review!!!

* * *

While the SGH doctors were going through their usual early morning routine of borderline-getting-fired, Brianna was waking up. She had the first part of the plan.

Once again, she dressed with care. In the back of her closet, she found one of the short dresses her mother had gotten her from New York. It seemed appropriate to the situation, so Brianna went ahead and put it on. She added jeans underneath. She put her hair up in a bun and went downstairs.

Her mother was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Hey, Mom," Brianna grabbed her purse while she was talking.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?" Her mother's voice had lost its hard edge, but her words were still short. Her eyes were also a little puffy, like she'd been crying late last night.

"Yeah. Where's Dad?" Neutral issues came first.

"He's still up in New York. He should be coming home tomorrow."

They walked out to the car. Brianna kept the conversation up the entire ride, telling her mom about the people she'd met and the things she'd seen at the hospital.

"Sometimes…I wonder if it was wrong to let you volunteer this week," her mother said.

"Mommy, it's what I want to do."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, then, whatever makes you happy, sweetie," her mother said, sounding very tired.

"Why didn't you want me to come?"

"Just…"

"It's okay. You can tell me. I'm not mad. I just want to know."

"There's a lot of things…I can't explain."

"Why not?"

"I just can't! Don't question me!" her mother exclaimed.

Time for Plan B. They were pulling up in front of the hospital. Luckily, Brianna had inherited her aunt's perfect timing in such situations.

"Okay," she said, shrugging. She opened the door and got out. "I figured you wouldn't tell me. Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd did, or should I say, Aunt Addison?"

She slammed the door and ran through the doors before her mother could say anything else.

* * *

I'm almost done with the next chapter. It might be up today!!! 


	15. Confrontation

A/N: Okay guys, here's what Sparkle's been building up to!!! Hope you love it!!! Sparkle tried to write it the best she could...:D Oh, and there's one more chapter after this one before Sparkle starts the sequel!!! And who saw the GA cast on Oprah today? squeal

Disclaimer: Don't own the GA characters or anything like that. As if you didn't already know.

* * *

The interns were watching from an upstairs window.

"Bailey's going to have us for breakfast," muttered Christina.

"I can't believe we've been going around in a group like this. It's sad," commented Alex with mock dismay.

"High school flashback…ew," said Meredith.

"Look!" cried Izzie. "She's done it! She's running out of the car!"

All five interns crowded the window, trying to see what would happen next.

* * *

Lydia immediately parked the car and got out. She ran after her daughter, who was running through the hospital doors.

"Brianna! Brianna! Wait!!! Brianna!"

* * *

"She went after her," Christina said. "Someone page McWife, please?"

"Already did it," said Alex.

"Oh, and page Derek too," said Meredith. "He said something about wanting to meet his mystery niece."

"Got it," said Alex again.

"You were talking? When was this?" demanded Christina.

"Okay…guys? We have two choices. We can either stay here and argue or we can save the arguing for later and go watch the awesome scene playing in the lobby," said Izzie.

All five interns looked at each other and made a dash for the stairs.

* * *

"Brianna, SLOW DOWN!" shrieked Lydia, still running after her in the hospital. Her shriek rose above the general buzz, which seemed to quiet a little after she entered.

Finally the girl turned around. "What?"

"Don't 'What' me, missy! We need to talk about this. Now."

"Oh, now you want to talk? You never thought it would be important to tell me something like this? She carried me around for nine months!"

"It's complicated!"

"And time after time I've asked you for an explanation. You don't give me one! I have to find out from her husband…well, I guess he's my uncle now - a complete stranger - that we're related!"

The noise in the room had almost completely stopped as people were looking at them but pretending not to be.

"You don't know the whole story."

"Whose fault was that? I've been asking and you close yourself off. What was I supposed to do?"

They were suddenly interrupted by Addison herself. "Hey Brianna…what's going…" She trailed off when she saw her sister.

"Bitch!" yell-whispered Lydia. She started toward her. "You always had to ruin everything, didn't you? It wasn't enough to do it once, right? You have to screw with my kid's mind?"

"Mom, stop it!" cried Brianna. "I asked her. I was the one who wanted to know. I…I stole some papers from your study," she admitted in a small voice.

"I don't believe you."

"It was me! It was all me. I confronted her and she explained it to me. What's wrong with that?"

Lydia's face was contorted and angry.

"Are you going to run away?" asked Addison suddenly yet quietly. "You can't run away from this one. You can't run away from your daughter. She needs to know. I need to know."

"Don't play stupid, Addi. What do I know that you don't?"

A general shift in everyone's movement could be heard. Everyone had just scooted closer to hear what would come next.

"Can we go somewhere else?" asked Brianna. "I don't want you to be the subject of even more hospital gossip."

"Forget hospital. This is transcontinental gossip. I wouldn't be surprised if they already don't know about this in New York," muttered Addison. "Let's go…over here…" she said aloud.

She walked toward the actual hospital and made sure her heels hit the ground with a very authoritative sound. She didn't look back to see if Lydia was following her, but Brianna did.

"Mom," she said. "Please."

Lydia sighed and followed her daughter and sister into the hospital general hallway.

* * *

"They're moving," announced Izzie. "Let's move, people."

"Hey, guys," George said suddenly. "Where's our other two?"

"Two what?" asked Christina, a little irritated.

"Our siblings," George said. "Wow, that feels weird…it's like they're family."

"If I know Ivy and Scott, they'll definitely be here," said Meredith. "They aren't stupid. They remind me of us."

"Careful, Meredith," warned Alex. "You're beginning to sound old."

"Shut up and hide behind the stretcher," said Meredith.

Christina took out a chart and began casually flipping it.

"Where did you get one of those?" asked George, envious. "You actually look like you're doing something!"

"I win, you lose," said Christina with a grin. "I'm always prepared."

"Look!" exclaimed Meredith, pointing to the cluster of two redheads and the fake-blonde.

* * *

Addison turned around expectantly as did Brianna. Lydia looked pained.

"Lydi, how could you think I would do something like that to you?" asked Addison.

"I don't know. You never really know," Lydia said, but her face was softer now.

"Don't you remember the night you left?"

Lydia laughed a little. "That vision of you climbing down the side of the house will be branded in my brain forever."

"Lydia, all your secrets were safe with me. After all that, how could you possibly think I could suddenly just betray you? Don't you remember what you said on that night?"

"You took your babysitting money and gave it to me," Lydia mused. "You were ready to help me get away, even though you didn't know if you'd ever see me again."

"You were wearing that horrible goth costume."

"You were in your school uniform with a retainer," replied Lydia, laughing. "I wouldn't talk. I said you'd always be my little sister."

Pent-up pain of fifteen years was now apparent on Addison's face. Brianna had backed up and leaned against the edge of the table. She felt a little awkward. I mean, what did you do in situations like this?

"What happened?" asked Addison.

Lydia's face was very sad. "I had always looked up to you. You were Mom and Dad's little girl. I would have given anything to have what you had. They loved you. You were the smart one. You were the successful one. Look at you now…you're beautiful…and number one in the country, right? And you're married to a great guy." She shrugged. "I got jealous."

"How can you be jealous of me? Look at what you have. You have a child, who you have raised to be wonderful. You had the guts to break away from our family. Meanwhile, I hung on to every word. The only reason why I'm like this is because I used to always ask myself, 'What would Lydia do? How would she act?' and all of a sudden I'm this professional…person. And my marriage is so far from perfect. You know that."

"There was one more reason."

* * *

An intern walked by Christina and handed her five dollars.

"Right over there," Christina pointed. The bracelet's on the floor somewhere."

"Are you selling TICKETS to this?" asked Meredith.

"You know me better than that," said Christina. "I'm selling smart. With a purpose. There are various distractions set up around the room. See that guy? I put that chart there for him so it looks like he's doing something. And that girl's pretending to look for a bracelet."

"Hey, that was my idea!" protested George.

"Five percent profit."

"Done."

"Wait, if he gets in, I want in," said Alex.

"Me too," said Izzie.

They looked at Meredith expectantly.

She sighed. "Fine. Cut me in. I AM your person, remember? Now shut up…there's something else."

"Here comes the skeleton," said Alex. "I knew there had to be one."

* * *

"What was it?" asked Addison.

"Paul wasn't my husband. Well, he is now, thank God, but we weren't married when you met him."

Addison watched her intently and waited for her to finish.

"I was with Mark, Addi. He left me for you."

"But that was fifteen years ago! We never…"

"I know, sweetie. But he left me anyway. That was why I was so upset. When Mom and Dad found out, that gave me a reason to disown you." She started to cry. "I wish I never did. You know I'd take it all back, right?"

Addison stared at her sorrowfully. She was trying to process.

"Mark…was with you…is he Brianna's father?"

"No," she said. "It's complicated."

Addison reached up and ran her hands backward through her hair."Please…please stop saying that because you'll have to explain anyway."

"Paul is Brianna's father. He wanted to help me and it turned out that we actually loved each other. Happy ending, I guess, for us. I thought I loved Mark, but I didn't."

A funny look crossed Addison's face, but it was gone so soon that only Brianna had noticed it. Addison nodded slowly. "It's okay."

Lydia was half-crying. "Would you forgive me? I'm so sorry. I felt so horrible."

Addison smiled. "Of course. How could I not forgive my big sister?"

And they hugged right there in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

"Are you CRYING?" hissed Christina to Izzie.

"No," Izzie said, wiping her eyes furiously. "It's just that…well, I love seeing stuff like this."

"Remind me never to see a chick flick with you."

"I get it," said Meredith. "Families are so screwed up…ours anyway. It's nice to see a happy ending every once in a while."

Brianna looked over at the interns and rolled her eyes at Christina, who was counting the money. "Thank you," she mouthed.

"You're welcome," everyone else mouthed back. Their smiles didn't last for long, though. Bailey was standing at the end.

"Breakfast," said Christina as they hurried away.

Bailey, who had been watching the whole exchange between the three and the interns just smiled (and made sure no one saw her) and walked away. After all, it wasn't everyday families were reunited. And a little happy was good.

* * *

Isn't happiness good? Please review! Sparkle loves you!!! 


	16. Riding the High

A/N: Okay, guys! This is the last chapter!!! I hope you've enjoyed this and I hope you read my other stuff too!!! And thank you for all the reviews!!! Sometimes I open my email and I get like 20 new messages from you guys and I feel so great!!! So please review on this last one!!! Thanks so much!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own the GA characters. I do own Brianna, Scott, Ivy, Lydia, and the cute little semi-voiceover I made up at the end.

* * *

It was all very bright and shiny the next afternoon.

"Not only have you once again completely disregarded every SINGLE word I try to get into your heads, you messed around in yet someone else's personal life. I'm pretty sure boundaries were crossed, and ya'll do that so often I can see how the lines might be just marks on the floor for you. Now, let me ask you something. Are you sorry?"

The interns stood there, not sure if it was a rhetorical question or not. At this point it was just better to be considered stupid rather than insubordinate.

"ANSWER ME!"

It was not a rhetorical question. They opened their mouths but Meredith beat them to it.

"No, Dr. Bailey, I'm not."

The interns opened their mouths and Christina stomped on Meredith's foot as subtly as she could. Bailey held up her hand.

"Why do you feel that way?"

"We…we reunited a family," said Meredith, "and that's important. It trumps a lot of other stuff."

"Are you saying that your little adventure is more important than what your job is?"

Meredith peered down at Bailey. Was this a trick question? Oh well, might as well walk into the trap.

"Yes."

"Do…all of you feel that way?" Bailey's voice was dangerous and dripping with poison. The interns felt eyes on the backs of their heads and knew that they were being watched.

Meredith looked around desperately at them. Christina saw the look on her face and sighed. "Yes."

"Yes," nodded Izzie.

"Yes," said George.

Alex waited a beat, causing Christina's foot to stomp down on his. "Yes," he said reluctantly.

Bailey's face relaxed. "Good. You should feel that way. Now, I know that I'm not supposed to be letting you have the rest of the day off, but I'll let you out fifteen minutes early. AND THAT," she said loudly, cutting off the interns' happy murmuring.

"THAT does not mean that you can take me for granted because I will NOT do this all the time. This is a favor and it is for the good of you and your siblings, who are standing right behind you."

The interns looked at her expectantly. She stared back. "Why are you still standing here?"

Everyone turned around and left. They were followed by the three teenagers. By now, everyone had the routine down. No one stopped or said anything until they got to the hangout in the old wing of the hospital. They took their usual spots. Meredith sat on the window, George sat on one stretcher, and Izzie took the other while Christina sat in a chair on the other side. Alex found his wheelchair, and the three siblings sat on the floor against the supply bins.

Ivy spoke first. "So this entire time, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd was your aunt?" She looked at the interns. "You guys solved a blood feud?"

George opened his eyes. He had been leaning against the wall. "Yup."

Ivy opened her mouth again but Scott cut her off. "I get the feeling you do this, like, all the time." He dragged his skater cap down over his dark hair some more.

"This…is nothing," sighed Izzie. "Still want this job?"

"Um, yeah!"

"Totally, dude."

"Definitely."

"Don't speak now, but I think that we might actually have done something right for once," said Alex.

Christina pounced. "You almost abandoned Meredith out there and you're going to –"

"Drop it!" said the three in unison. This was followed by a lot of laughter.

"So, what happens tomorrow?" asked Brianna.

"For one, I can stop taking this pack of clowns to work," said Christina. "I swear, you guys are too happy. It's not good for you."

"I am not happy!" protested Meredith. "The man I love is with his wife and Lord only knows what's going to happen to my mom, so no, I'm not happy."

"I have personal turmoil," nodded Izzie.

"Same," said George.

"Aren't you glad we got assigned to them now?" asked Brianna, putting one arm around Ivy and the other around Scott. Ivy shrugged but didn't protest.

"Anyway," said Meredith. "I'm pretty sure that it's a party day. We won't be allowed to come down with you. Only the residents and attendings will go meet your parents."

"Naturally, they take credit for all the dirty work," sighed Ivy.

The interns stared. "Scratch that first thing I said," said Alex. "We did two things right."

"Make that three," Brianna reminded them.

"So how's it going between you and your mom and the She-Shep?"

"They're…going well," said Brianna. "Derek's my uncle, which is kind of weird, but he told me I could call him Derek and called Addison by her name and we'd be good. I think it makes them feel old." She laughed. "I might be back here soon. My mom knows how much I love it here with Addison." She looked at Ivy and Scott. "Ivy, I know you live here, but what about you, Scott? Are you coming back?"

"I come up here a lot," he shrugged. "My parents are going through a weird 'second marriage' phase. They keep sending me out of the house. It's fine, though. Olivia's cool."

"Sweet," said Alex. He looked at the clock. "It's 5:00."

"So I guess this is goodbye for now," Brianna said.

"You guys are a great group of kids. We couldn't have asked for a better set," said Izzie kindly. Everyone looked at her. "Someone had to say it!" she protested.

"Thanks," said Scott.

"Knock them dead," said Alex.

"He didn't mean that literally," said George.

Brianna hesitated a moment before hugging Meredith. Taken aback, Meredith hugged the girl back. "Thank you," Brianna whispered in her ear, "for everything."

Meredith laughed. "Don't mention it."

Ivy looked sullen and stared at the floor. "Thank you," she muttered.

"What was that?" said Alex.

"I said thank you!" she said again.

Christina patted her on the head. "You'll do just fine," she said. "Seriously."

"Seriously?" asked the three in unison.

"Seriously," replied all the interns.

Later, in Joe's bar…

"I miss them," pouted Izzie.

"Me too," agreed George.

"Well, we're never without drama for long," said Christina. "I wouldn't get too depressed. Save it for later."

"Why?" asked George.

"It's an endless cycle of good and bad. Good/bad/good/bad," said Christina. "Once you get off a high you have to get into a low."

"You're putting me into a low," said Alex.

Addison came up to the interns. Her signature heels clacked on the ground.

"Hey," she said. They all turned around.

"I'm leaving soon, so I'm not going to make it weird, but I just want to thank you for helping me out. It's really nice of you, and I know that I did nothing to deserve it, but Brianna did. So thank you."

This was followed by a chorus of muttered "Yeah" "You're welcome" "Sure, anytime".

"Okay," she said. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait," said Izzie. "Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, would you like to stay and have a drink with us?"

She was met with stares by all the other interns, but Izzie smiled.

Addison saw. "Just one, I guess," she said, and sat down. "Oh, and by the way," she said.

"What?"

"I know it totally sucks that you guys can't be at the party, especially since you were the ones who actually had to work with the interns. So," she said, pulling her iPod out of her purse, "I'll run a little tribute to you guys."

Everyone grinned as they sat there drinking and feeling, even if it was just for a moment, like equals without pasts dragging along with them.

George turned to Meredith. "Give us a philosophy."

"What?"

"I think he's had one too many drinks," said Izzie.

"He could have had a couple of Mer's drinks on accident," said Alex. "You drink hard."

"Shut up. What did you mean, George?"

"I don't know…sometimes when there's moments kind of like this you have this thing you say, and it's like a philosophy."

"This I have to hear," said Addison. She leaned back.

"Fine," said Meredith. "Let me get into the zone." She closed her eyes and put her hands over them. Then she took them off, and with her eyes still closed, started to talk.

"Life is like a roller coaster. It's got its highs and lows. After every single mountain there's a ditch. But that's just the way life is. You wouldn't love it without the hills; there would be no point. So the best you can do is strap in and try to enjoy the ride for what it is, because at the end of the day, you would gladly go through every single low twice for the highs."

Meredith opened her eyes. "How was that?"

"That's deep," said Addison.

"You stole my mantra!" said Christina. "Not to mention that you were optimistic. Goodness, Meredith. I blame it on those kids."

As the bantering went on and on, the interns and Addison felt the ominous clouds that loomed overhead, but they didn't talk about it. Who knew what would happen tomorrow? They had today, and they were going to ride this high as far as they could.

* * *

**Fin!!! Please review and thanks!!!**


End file.
